Partners
by Woody2792
Summary: She and Tony were partners. But what exactly comes under the title of 'partners? A one-shot from Ziva's POV, exploring her and Tony's relationship. Please R&R.


_Partner: 1) An ally or companion, 2) a member of a partnership, 3) one of a pair, example: dancers, 4) either member of a couple or relationship_

To just state that they were partners was the easiest way to cover all of the intricacies concerning herself and Special Agent DiNozzo. There was no simple way to lay out what they were to each other; this was a fact since she had spent so much time pondering it herself. To 'do a Tony' and use an analogy from a film, they were onions, just as in Shrek, layered beyond belief where the two of them were concerned. If anyone else on the team were asked about their relationship, they would probably just say that Tony and herself were partners; yes, there was speculation as to how far this term covered, but that would be their answer – partners.

To gain some perspex, no, perspectx, ah, perspective, on the situation, Ziva had looked in a dictionary to see the exact definition of 'partner'. To put it bluntly, none of the definitions helped to clear things in her mind. She went through each version, and could come up with many reasons why that exact one fit.

1) An ally or companion. This was an easy one to attribute to them. They were work colleagues, taken to playing practical jokes on each other, teaming up to play jokes on McGee, and an unwavering team when it came to a verbal assault from Gibbs. Except when it was not serious, then it was open ground to make fun of the other, and make it worse. Of course, this usually resulted in receiving a head-slap for their interference, but the look on the other Agent's face was worth it. They kept each other company with film nights, when there was something wrong in life, they each tried to make light of it and be company. Looking at it objectively, Ziva could see that this made her partners with many of the people at NCIS, especially McGee and Gibbs. At a push it could be extended to Abby, Ducky and Palmer too.

2) A member of a partnership. Ziva supposed that this meant in a legal way, for example co-running a business, or co-owning some property. However, it could be made to fit herself and Tony. They were both bound by legal documents on their joining NCIS, and they worked together, were privy to the same secret information as the other. Besides, Gibbs teamed them up as partners so that they would work together and have each other's back. So simply due to Gibbs, they were a partnership designed to be there for each other.

3) One of a pair, example: dancers. Following on from the last one, this made perfect sense. After all, a partnership implied two people, so being one of a pair was the logical conclusion of the two statements being said in conjunction with each other. But when looked at for what it is alone, Ziva could see that she and Tony were just as the definition – dancers. There was constant bantering and arguing between them, along with flirting. She did not really understand the idiom 'it takes two to Tango', but she thought it fitted well here – the reference to dancing, and the mention of two people. After all, she could not do what Abby does, and talk or argue with herself.

4) Either member of a couple or relationship. It was true; there was a relationship between herself and Tony. They were friends, and friendship is a type of relationship. However she was sure people thought there was more to it than met the sight. Truth of it was, there was nothing more between them than being friends and work colleagues.

Not that she could say she had not thought of more... it was hard not to when he flirted shamelessly with her, and she returned it back without a second thought. There had been real chemistry between them when they went undercover as married assassins, and when Tony had been dating Jeanne, she could not lie and say that it had not affected her. The strength of her emotions had shocked her, and she knew that people had picked up on something then, but that was in the past – nothing she could do to change it. The only thing she could change was the future, and that was only if it complied with her wishes.

So whatever happened, Ziva concluded, Tony and herself would always be partners. Even if it developed and broke Rule #12, it would just be an extension of being 'partners'. Something which Gibbs had moulded them into being. As besides, rules were made to be broken, or have an exception...

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at an NCIS fic - please be kind! Since I've been stuck at home for a dew weeks and off school, I've seen S3, 4, and 5. I adore Ziva and Tony together, so I guess you could say I'm a Tiva fan =p**

**I hope I kept Ziva in character, and there will be more attempts from me at some point in the future =)**

**Please R&R - they keep me happy when I'm ill, and they help me improve as a writer.**

**Thanks,**

**Wood2792x**


End file.
